


doggone over you

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pitbull!Steve, Pomeranian!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: Tony turns to look outside, and he’s met with two bright blue eyes staring back at him. The dog smiles weakly at him, and Tony can’t help but loll his tongue back happily. He’s a beautiful dog with golden fur, with a strong physique strong and a personality of a golden retriever. Tony doesn’t understand why no one outside likes him. Nothing about him signals that he’s a scary dog.Tony presses his face against the window as if he could just walk through it, and he stares at him, wagging his tail eagerly from side to side and preening under the attention.Or, yet another animal Stony fic.





	doggone over you

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, wrote another animal Stony fic, this time pom!Tony and pitbull!Steve. You're welcome. Beta'ed by my boyfriend, the lovely Kaiser_Osterreich, and dedicated to the people who cheered for me (Panda, fan, lola, etc.) You guys are amazing and I couldn't have finished this without your support.

There’s a big dog outside.

From his vantage point of his bed at the back of the café, the dog looks like an interesting specimen, but he can’t see clearly from so far away. So, Tony pads over to the window with his short legs, sidestepping human feet and dodging wandering hands when they try to touch him. The sounds of human voices and clinks of china fades into the background. He likes it well enough when the humans here gave him attention, but only if they kept their sticky and grubby hands off his snow-white fur.

However, he’s on a mission, so he ignores the ambience and Rhodey’s call of his name to prop his paws upon the base of the low windowsill, staring at the golden dog chained to the fire hydrant.

He is big, much bigger than Tony’s own small form, and he’s built. If he isn’t bounding up to humans like a puppy as far as his chains can reach, Tony would assume that the dog would be a good and strong fighter. Scratches along his body suggests that he does fight too. But the big dog doesn’t look like a fighter at all when he visibly wilts in sadness as humans jerk away from him in fright. Finally, the chains clink as he scoots back to the hydrant and tucks his paws under him, laying his head on his paws.

“Tony,” Rhodey says, sidling up next to him. Tony barks and tumbles onto his back in surprise.

Tony glares as soon as he flips back over onto his feet. “Don’t scare me like that!” Tony demands to the brown Pomeranian. “You have no right to be so quiet!”

“I called your name twice. You didn’t listen, so it’s not my fault that you freaked out,” Rhodey points out. “What are you looking at anyway?”

Tony turns to look outside, and he’s met with two bright blue eyes staring back at him. The dog smiles weakly at him, and Tony can’t help but loll his tongue back happily. He’s a beautiful dog with golden fur, with a strong physique strong and a personality of a golden retriever. Tony doesn’t understand why no one outside likes him. Nothing about him signals that he’s a scary dog.

Tony presses his face against the window as if he could just walk through it, and he stares at him, wagging his tail eagerly from side to side and preening under the attention.

“There you are!”

Suddenly, two hands pick Tony up, and he is turned around until he is face to face with his owner. Her hands are still slightly wet, most likely from recently washing her hands, and he can feel his fur dampening. “I’ve been looking for you. You can’t just wander off around the café, Tony,” Pepper scolds, transferring him into one hand and bopping his nose lightly with the other. “I’ve told you that. You get into more trouble if you do.”

Pepper continues to speak at him as she turns and walks back into the kitchen, but Tony ignores her. He only has eyes for the cerulean orbs that have looked away in sadness.

-

Tony doesn’t see the beautiful dog again when he peers out the window the next day, nor the next day, nor the next. Tony doesn’t want to say he is sad about it.

(But if he truly is honest with himself, he kind of is.)

The pining has already caught the attention of both Rhodey and Pepper, and their attempts to cheer him up was unsuccessful. Tony nudges Pepper’s hands away, shaking his head to fluff his fur back up again. Next time she tries to pet his head, he sidesteps it.

“Tony! What is going on with you?” Pepper asks. Her voice sounds slightly hurt, and oops, Tony didn’t mean to do that. He just wanted to see the dog again! But he feels bad now that he knows that he has done that to her, so he crawls forward slowly, head bowed, and he nudges her hand in apology.

Then he slumps in his bed and mopes.

“You’ve only seen him once!” Rhodey barks exasperatedly. “Why are you like this?”

Tony counters hotly, rolling around in his bed and messing up his fur, “Did you see him? How can you not fall in love with him? He looks uh-ma-zing!”

Rhodey sighs and shakes his head. “You already imprinted on him after one meeting. You’re absolutely hopeless.”

“Shaddup,” Tony grumbles half-heartedly before he looks out longingly again.

So he is mildly surprised and happy when he sees the familiar chains wrapped around the red fire hydrant on the fourth day. Tony bounces off his cushion eagerly and wades between human feet to prop his paws upon the windowsill. His face falls when those anguished eyes stare back at him, bright blue orbs dull and pained. The other dog outside lay prone beside the fire hydrant, finally closing his eyes and ignoring the humans that walks by him. His body is beat up like hell, bloody gouges torn open along his flesh and fur matte with blood. He looks weak, sad, defeated.

Before he realizes it, he has slipped between the crack of the opening café door and exiting feet, bumbling on his short legs across the perilous sidewalk, his tag clinking against his collar. The dog hears him, and he cracks an eye open, then a second one, before he lifts his head up from his paws in surprise. Even lying down, the dog is still much, much bigger than Tony’s tiny body, even with his fur puffing him up like a ball.

Still, it doesn’t stop Tony from blurting out the first thing his mind thinks up. “You’re hurt.” Way to go brain. No introductions, just a statement – a slightly rude one too.

The dog shrugs, wincing slightly as he does so. He seems unbothered by the question. “Just a scratch. I’ll heal in a day or two.” Then, the dog looks down questioningly. “Why are you out here talking to me anyway? I saw you out the window the other day, and your human carried you off back into the store. Are you supposed to be out here?”

Tony is so busy staring at the other dog that he entirely misses his explanation, his voice rumbling over like sweet honey. Tony could roll around in it all day, if those words are more tangible. “Your eyes are blue.”

The dog huffs, and there’s a spark in his eyes. Tony decides that he likes it. “I asked you a question.”

“Huh?” Tony asks dumbly.

“I asked you if you’re supposed to be out here,” the dog replies.

Tony shrugs. “My human doesn’t own me – “

“Tony!” Oh, there’s Pepper.

The bell of the café door chimes and the rapid click of heels grow louder. “Why are you like this Tony! I can’t even keep my eyes off of you for even a second before you run off and disappear on me! What am I going to do with you?” Pepper says. Her face looks mildly annoyed. “And hanging out with a Pitbull as well! Don’t you know that they’re dangerous?” Pepper grabs Tony by the scruff and lifts him up until they’re eye to eye. “Don’t do this again. And you,” she tells the Pitbull who cowers behind the fire hydrant as much as his big body could hide behind, “if I see any scratches on Tony, you will sorely regret it.”

Tony is unable to see the Pitbull again when he is tucked in Pepper’s arms and transported back into the café.

-

“You’re moping.”

“I’m not.”

“You so are.”

“Leave me alone, Rhodey.” Tony slumps in his bed, ignoring the full dog bowl by the side of the bed. Rhodey toddles over and climbs into Tony’s bed.

“Why are you like this?” he asks, reiterating the question he has asked a few days before. Rhodey crawls on top of Tony and places his full body weight upon the smaller Pomeranian.

“Get off.” The words are muffled by Rhodey’s fur, but Rhodey makes no move to do as such.

“No, you’ve been hiding for the past two days, and no amount of cajoling could get you out of bed.”

“Because he’s hurt, and he’s sweet!” Tony bursts out, spitting out fur from his mouth. “It’s clear that he doesn’t like being hurt, and he _is_!”

“You can’t help that. His owner is probably making him fight.” Finally Rhodey climbs off him and sits in the empty space of the bed.

“It’s not right!” Tony bursts out. “Can’t you see it? He doesn’t really want to fight.”

“But he has to – his owner is making him do it,” Rhodey says evenly. “You can’t do anything about it.”

“And Pepper hurt him too,” Tony moans pitifully. “He was scared of her!”

“He’s a big dog, and you’re _tiny_. It makes sense that Pepper would freak out about you being beside him.”

“But he didn’t even touch me!”

Rhodey gave him a levelled stare. Something in Tony’s face must show because Rhodey sighs. “Fine, I’ll distract Pepper next time.”

Rhodey is such a dear friend, and Tony brightens, scrabbles over to his best friend and licks him. “Thanks chocolate honey bunch! I love you.”

He snorts and Tony suspects that it is partially in amusement and partially in disgust at the feeling of the wet fur. “Yea, yea,” he grumbles back. “Now get off of me and stop moping. We’ve got to make the customers happy.”

Tony wrinkles his nose, but he follows Rhodey all the same.

-

The Pitbull is back by the fire hydrant. Once so bright and happy, the dog now slumps on the cold pavement, letting snow drift atop of him. He makes for a heart-wrenching sight, and Tony watches him lay there, unmoving, by the windowsill. His fur is stringy and dirty, caked with blood. He looks weak, unfed.

“Here.” Tony turns around to see Rhodey nudging a bag of food towards him. How he carried it from the back by himself Tony doesn’t know, but he appreciates the gesture all the same. “Take care of him.”

“I will.” Tony grabs the edge of his bag with his mouth. It’s heavy and awkward, and it trips Tony underfoot. After he stumbles over the bag a few times, Tony gets the insight to drag it so that he is walking backwards towards the door. Thankfully, just as he reaches it, the door opens, bell chiming and wind blowing a freezing gust of air into the café. Tony slips out, tugging the bag of food, as the wind kept the door propped open for him.

Tony shivers as the cold air blows his fur one side, and his feet is lifted off from under him. The only reason why he isn’t carried down the sidewalk is his death grip hold of the bag. The wind settles, leaving only snow in its wake, and Tony resumes the arduous task of carrying the bag. It drags along, carrying snow with it, and thankfully there are not many people walking about at this time.

“You should leave,” the dog says. Tony’s back is still facing him, and his mouth is still full of plastic, so he doesn’t answer. “I’m dangerous.”

Tony finally stops dragging the bag when he’s beside the dog. “No,” he says, and then he gives a full body shiver.

The dog rears back slightly. It isn’t an invitation, but Tony takes it anyways. He steps between the Pitbull’s paws and presses his smaller body under the dog’s head. “You don’t get it, do you,” the other dog growls. “I’ve hurt other dogs. I’ve even killed some. I’m big and dangerous.”

Tony looks up, unafraid. “You don’t look dangerous to me,” he replies plainly. “You don’t look like you want to fight either. I’ve seen you. You’re a big dog who loves people, and you hate hurting others. Eat. You look like you could use some food. And a friend.”

There’s a silence as the snow trickles down around them, and Tony takes comfort in the heat that the other dog is emitting. After a moment, the dog sighs and shifts his body, easily dragging the bag of food closer. Tony settles down, and he watches with pleased eyes as the dog finally tears open the plastic bag and bites into the pellets. “I’m Tony,” Tony says, voice slightly muffled as he says it into the other dog’s paw.

There is a nose pressed softly into his fur. “Steve,” the other dog says, the sounds rumbling Tony’s form. “Thank you.”

Tony is surprised that Pepper hasn’t come out to find him this time, but he feels safe and comfortable in the cocoon of warmth that is Steve’s body. They don’t speak much to each other, simply enjoying each other’s company while they watch the New Yorkers bustle to and fro. Occasionally they shiver slightly as the cold wind returns, but with the comfort of each other, the cold is barely noticeable.

The street lights switch on as they sit there (Rhodey certainly wasn’t kidding about distracting Pepper. He would have to thank him later.) when finally the Earth shifts from under them.

“Steve!” a human voice growls. Steve immediately perks up, and he shifts his paws closer to Tony, holding him even tighter. “Get over here, you dumb dog.”

Tony bristles. No one should speak to Steve like that, and he stands up.

“Stop,” Steve says tiredly. “Don’t. You’ll make it worse.”

“He shouldn’t talk to you like that!” Tony barks back, but Steve has already stood up and stepped away from Tony.

A moment later, Steve falls back onto his side, sliding slightly onto the cold, hard ground. Tony yipped in horror. That filthy human _kicked_ Steve! “Stay away from Steve!” Tony yelled, jumping on top of Steve’s prone body. “I can’t believe you are so mean to him!”

The yips and angry growls merely brought an evil smirk to Steve’s human’s face. “Who is this, Steve?” the human sneered, bending down to peer at Tony more closely. “A friend? A _cute_ , tiny friend?”

Oh, Tony’ll show him _cute_. Tony leaps up angrily, using Steve’s body as a platform, paws reaching out. He lands on the pavement, barking madly at the human.

“What’s going on here?” Oh, Pepper finally noticed his absence, and she looks none too happy about him fleeing outside again.

Thankfully the human speaks first. “Your fucking stupid dog scratched my face!”

Tony is still growling at Steve’s human, his tiny body in front of Steve’s prone body. Pepper looks at him, then looks back up. “You think a _Pomeranian_ can do much damage?”

“Well, he did!” the human protests. “And I will sue you and the dog!”

“I saw the way you kicked your dog,” Pepper replies, her voice turning frigid. “You don’t deserve to have a dog. You must be more than weak if you think you need to hurt animals that way. Now, you can leave, or I can call the cops on you for animal cruelty.”

“Are you fucking crazy woman?”

Pepper has her game face on, and she looks ready to clobber the pathetic human to the ground. “Do you want to try me?” She cracks her knuckles.

He looks at her, then looks at Tony, and finally Steve. “Bitch,” he grumbles under his breath, and then he takes a well-aimed kick at Tony.

In the next moment, Steve has grabbed the offending leg in his mouth, body hovering protectively over Tony, and Pepper has knocked him out so that he is sprawled awkwardly on the sidewalk. “Pathetic,” she growls, standing up to her full height and looking down at the unconscious man. “So pathetic to try to hurt innocent animals.” She turns to Steve and Tony, and Tony walks from under Steve to step into her waiting palms. “Are you okay?”

Tony licks her cheek in response and then nuzzles his cold snout in her neck. She giggles but rubs the top of his head. Tony purrs.

The Pepper says to Steve, “Thank you. I’m sorry I misjudged.”

Steve whines and steps closer, one slow paw at a time, until he stands beside her and nuzzles her leg. Tony yips appreciatively, and he cranes his neck down so that he can look at Steve happily. Steve cranes his neck up in response, and their noses touch.

Pepper sighs. “Only you, Tony. Only you can fall in love with a dog that is five times bigger than you and not be afraid.”

Tony blinks up at her and gives her a shit-eating grin. His tail thumps against her leg, before he looks back down again to see the blue eyes looking happily at him.

-

The café owns a Pitbull now, and while most customers are initially afraid of Steve, they quickly warm up to him when Tony fearlessly climbs atop of him and romps around. Steve takes Tony’s shenanigans good-naturedly.

“Proximity alert: kids,” Rhodey calls out from his perch.

Tony rolls off Steve’s body. “Ugh, _kids_ ,” Tony moans dramatically, hanging limply over Steve’s new bed. “I hate kids.”

“They’re alright,” Steve replies.

That’s a total lie. Steve _loves_ kids, and he doesn’t even mind that they grab his fur a little too roughly. (“They’re nice and cute,” Steve defends himself.)

“Fine, you deal with them,” Tony growls, but it’s only half-hearted.

Steve presses his nose against Tony’s, and he stands up to greet the tiny hands happily.

It’s a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
